


A Game Called Love

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oneshot, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't go to the beach due to the rain, but they could sit in Michael's car and play a game, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> i mean at this point why not

The school week had absolutely been torturous. Luke and Michael spent all their classes looking longingly out the windows as it poured and thundered monotonously. Usually they wouldn’t have been too upset about the rain, but they’d been planning to skip school on Friday to drive down to the beach and catch some rays. 

So the entire week they’d been waiting for the sky to clear up and when Friday came around and it was still raining, their moods were less than sunshine-y. When lunch came around they agreed it wasn’t worth it, so they took to Michael’s car and sat in silence, watching the rain beat down against the windshield. 

Although Michael was upset about not being able to spend the day at the beach, he noticed that Luke was very glum. Like, glummer than Michael was glum. And Luke was never glum, even when things didn’t go his way. So it was odd.

And Michael didn’t like it. So he asked, “Are you okay?”

Luke sighed but let his lips twitch up a bit while he nodded. He was disappointed in the weather, sure, but he was perfectly fine with sitting like this as long as he got to spend his time alone with Michael. “Yes, I’m okay. Are you okay?” He countered quickly, turning over so he was resting on his side in the seat, watching as Michael mimicked his position, pouty face and all. 

“I’m okay.” He mirrored, “Are you okay?” 

Luke knew what Michael was doing. It was a common thing he did when he wanted to cheer people up, and Luke had to admit that it worked most of the time. “I’m okay,” He said more firmly, trying not to smile, “Are you okay?” 

Michael outright grinned, “I’m okay,” He nodded, and Luke looked at him through squinted eyes when he repeated, “Are you okay?”

And that’s how it would go – Michael would repeat everything you said until you couldn’t help but laugh and get over whatever it was that was bothering you. And for some reason, he played along, “I’m okay,” He smiled timidly as he got an idea, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Michael repeated, never tiring of this, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Luke answered, but changed it up by saying something different, “I’m also tired. Are you tired?” 

Michael laughed shortly, “I’m tired. Are you tired?” _So he would play_ , Luke beamed, raising a challenging eyebrow. 

“I’m tired. And hungry. Are you hungry?” 

“I’m hungry,” he nodded in agreement, “Are you hungry?”

“I’m hungry. And in your car. Are you in your car?” Childish. This game was childish. But Luke was just getting into it. 

“I’m in my car. Are you in my car?” Michael laughed, leaning over to flip on the radio. He knew Luke would drag this out now; that they’d be here for a while.

“I’m in your car,” He frowned as the music started, “And I hate this song. Do you hate this song?” Michael rolled his eyes. Luke knew that he liked this song, but he also knew that for the sake of the game he had to repeat what was being said. 

So Michael played, “I hate this song. Do you hate this song?”

Luke grinned, “Yes, I hate this song. I want to listen to something different. Do you want to listen to something different?” 

“I want to listen to something different. Do you want to listen to something different?” Michael reiterated robotically, leaning forward to change the station. Some sappy song that he hated came on, but it only fueled Luke further. 

“I like this song,” He said matter-of-factly, “Do you like this song, Michael?” He asked.

“I like this song,” He mimicked in mock joy, “Do you like this song, Luke?”

“I like this song, Michael,” Luke shifted around until his elbows were resting against the compartment between their seats, his head leaning against the palms of his hands, “Do you like love songs?”

Now Michael moved and sat criss-cross, looking downwards at Luke from his lower stature, “I like love songs,” He said sarcastically, “Do you like love songs?”

It was in the bag now, Luke inwardly cheered, “I like love songs,” He nodded enthusiastically, “I also like romance. Do you like romance, Michael?”

And as was obligated, Michael said, “I like romance. Do you like romance, Luke?” 

So Luke confirmed, “I like romance. And I like love. Do you like love, Michael?” 

“I like love. Do you like love, Luke?”

Luke looked on as Michael settled into the humdrum of the game. Listen, repeat, listen repeat. He only hoped that Michael would actually hear this next part, “I like love. And I’m in love. Are you in love, Michael?”

And Michael _did_ hear that part. He asked, “Whoa whoa wait, with who?” He watched Luke closely, his expression intense. 

But Luke grinned and prompted the game to continue by saying it again pointedly, “I like love. And I’m in love. Are you in love, Michael?”

Michael rolled his eyes and spoke quickly, “I’m in love are you in love, Luke?” He was trying to end the game to get an answer, Luke knew. But the game made it easier. So he took a deep breath and spoke slowly and clearly:

“I’m in love. I’m in love with you.” He didn’t even ask the question portion, instead, he just watched Michael with wide eyes, hoping that his best friend would see the truth in them.

The seconds ticked by and there was nothing but silence. Luke turned red under Michael’s gaze, he knew, but he couldn’t take back what he said now. He’d put it out there, and that’s where it was going to stay. But it was getting too quiet, and Michael wasn’t saying anything. Luke turned down to look at his hands, and started regretting saying it. He should’ve waited for a better, more opportune moment. 

But then he heard a very clear, “I’m in love with you,” over the music, and so he whipped his head back up to see Michael still watching him, but with a cute boyish smile etched onto his face. 

Luke sat up. He was very serious, “I’m in love with you,” he repeated, wanting Michael to understand that he meant it. 

And Michael nodded, still grinning, and said, “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m _actually_ in love with you,” He made a point to say actually, because he was still unsure if Michael was just playing along.

“I’m _actually_ in love with you,” Michael told him, with just the same emphasis. But Luke was still unconvinced.

“Prove it,” He said, dropping the game. 

Michael thought for a moment before saying, “Okay.” 

He leaned forward until their noses were touching, and glanced between Luke’s eyes and Luke’s lips. Luke’s heartrate sped up. Michael closed his eyes and very gently pressed his lips against Luke’s, and in turn, Luke let his eyes flutter shut as he mirrored the gesture. 

Michael began to pull back after a few seconds, but Luke put his hand on the back of Michael’s head and brought him back, murmuring, “Do you mean it?” 

And when Michael told him, “I really mean it,” Luke kissed him again, and Michael didn’t hesitate to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> fukcin g why do i write things


End file.
